


послание, которое будет жить в веках

by fandom Priest 2020 (fandomPriest2020)



Series: Teксты G-Т fandom Priest 2020 [5]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fandom Priest 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomPriest2020/pseuds/fandom%20Priest%202020
Summary: Чёрную Шляпу не обратили. Он погиб в Сола Мира. // Предсмертные мысли.
Relationships: Black Hat & Original Male Characters, Black Hat/Priest (Priest)
Series: Teксты G-Т fandom Priest 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882129
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	послание, которое будет жить в веках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Left Behind A Message That Cannot Be Claimed By Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076315) by [Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger). 



> прим. переводчика: имена персонажей - авторский хэдканон.

Я закричал, почувствовав, как укусы всех этих вампиров рвут мою плоть. До самых костей я знал свой конец. Я знаю, что умру, сражаясь за Церковь, за моего Брата. Я подумал о нём. До посвящения его звали Джедидия. Мы звали друг друга по имени. Это было личным.

_Я свернулся, окружённый теплом Джедидии. Мы были на пути к Сола Мира, чтобы уничтожить там королеву вампиров. Мы остановились на ночлег. Остальные уже спали. Мы… занимались другими вещами. Это нарушало обеты, но нас это не беспокоило. Мы заслужили немного счастья в этой бесконечной войне._

_Он закатил глаза._

_— Ты слишком громко думаешь._

_— Извини, просто думаю о миссии._

_— И? — Уточнил он._

_— У меня плохое предчувствие, — сказал я в ответ. Он молчал. Он знал, что я как-то умею ощущать подобное, что у меня была какая-то связь с будущим._

_— Все будет хорошо, Колтон. Обещаю. — Он мягко поцеловал меня в висок. — Засыпай. Нас ждёт долгий день._

«Он обещал, » — думал я. — «Обещал, что всё будет хорошо. Нет. Ничего не в порядке, Джедидия. Я по тебе скучаю».

_Я цеплялся за руку любовника изо всех сил, стараясь не показать, что меня охватил страх. Понимание того, что будет, если он не сможет выдрать меня из вампирских ногтей, наполняло его страшной решимостью. Моя рука начала выскальзывать. Вампиры были сильны. Я вдруг оказался оторван от него. Я видел только его лицо, охваченное испугом и паникой. Я слышал только его крик, душераздирающий, преследующий меня в глубинах улья. К собственному крику я оказался глух._

Я закрыл глаза, стараясь отключиться от болевых ощущений. В отчаянной надежде отвлечь себя от вампиров, я вспомнил ещё один эпизод.

_— Колтон. — Раздался рядом с ним тихий шепот. Мальчишка повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на одного из соседей по комнате, Грэма, более слабого и младшего._

_— Да? — Прошептал он в ответ._

_— Мне нехорошо._

_— Что болит? Голова? Желудок? — Колтон тут же проснулся, испугавшись за друга, который постоянно болел и был слаб._

_— И то, и другое._

_— Пойдем к медсестре. — Колтон поднялся и замер, дожидаясь друга._

_— Я не чувствую ног. — Прошептал он. Колтон был в панике._

_— Я понесу тебя. — Колтон подхватил худого подростка на руки и медленно направился к флигелю приютской медсестры. Он должен был объяснить ей, что происходит. Спустя некоторое время, он смог снова заговорить с Грэмом._

_— Думаешь, я умру? — Спросил Грэм._

_— Нет! Никогда так не говори! — Прошипел Колтон. — Ты потомок шотландцев! Ты сильный! Ты справишься! Будешь лучшим инженером из всех, что когда-либо были!_

_— А ты будешь лучшим в мире доктором, — ухмыльнулся Грэм._

Особо сильный укус выдернул меня из этих воспоминаний. Это ли чувствовал мой младший брат, мой лучший друг детства, когда умирал? Постоянную боль? Грэм был светом для каждого. Он был самым весёлым человеком в округе, несмотря на свою болезнь. Я по нему ужасно скучаю.

_После той ночи Грэму не давали спать вместе с другими детьми. Он должен был оставаться во флигеле. Взрослые не знали, что Колтон может услышать, когда сказали, что Грэму осталось недолго. Часто приходили врачи. Грэму становилось всё хуже и хуже. Однажды Колтону разрешили переночевать с ним во флигеле. Грэмми рассказал ему все предания предков. Он говорил о женщине из числа ши, Баньши, плачущем духе, предвещающем смерть. Сказал, что видел их фамильную Баньши в начале дня. Колтона охватил страх. Он знал, что вампиры убили всю семью Грэма, кроме него самого. Баньши могла появиться там только для одного человека. Той ночью Колтон плакал. Плакал, крепко обнимая своего младшего брата, зная, что у них не осталось времени. Три дня спустя Грэм умер. Колтон был раздавлен. Он замолчал. Никто не мог разговорить его. Он был подавлен. Его свет исчез. У него забрали невинного Грэма._

«Грэм умер слишком молодым, » — подумал я, когд большая часть моего тела была покрыта укусами. Боль становилась всё более невыносимой. Я начал молить Бога покончить с этим. 

_Монсеньоры пришли в приют спустя год после того, как Грэма не стало. Они сказали Колтону, что он особенный. Что Бог наделил его особым даром. Он не приознёс ни слова. Они поместили его туда, где он мог тренироваться с другими. Он не произнёс ни слова. Через год после него привезли девушку. Она была красива и хотела дружить с ним. Он не произносил ни слова, но для неё это было нормальным. Она говорила за двоих. Она заставила его писать. Он не произносил ни слова, но всё записывал. Так прошли годы. Колтон не говорил никогда, но Мэй Ли болтала за двоих. Они стали как брат и сестра. Колтон стал одним из лучших учеников, и Мэй Ли последовала за ним._

Я представил перед глазами Мэй Ли, теперь больше известную как Монахиня. Она была красива. Её назвали «Цветущая вишня», так она сказала однажды. Она была красива, как вишнёвые цветки, которые я видел на фотографии. Я бы не попрощался с ней так, как Джедидия.

_Годы молчания впечатляли остальных на тренировках. Люди говорили, вампир отнял у Колтона голос. Другую сторону видела только Мэй Ли. Она знала, что молчание было добровольным. Он все еще оплакивал своего друга. Младшего брата. День, когда Джедидия пришёл в учебный центр, не отличался ничем. На самом деле это было нормально. Когда Джедидия появился, все замерли, чтобы его рассмотреть. Он был старше любого, кто приходил сюда на тренировку. Для Колтона он был похож на призрака. Джедидия выглядел так, как сейчас выглядел бы Грэм. Он подошёл к Мэй Ли и Колтону._

_— Меня зовут Джедидия. А вас? — Спросил он._

_— Мэй Ли, — ответила Мэй Ли. Она собиралась представить Колтона, когда он остановил её. Впервые за восемь лет он заговорил._

_— Колтон, — сказал он. Это было первое слово с его восьми лет._

«Если бы я знал, что будет дальше, » — подумал я. Джедидия протянул мне руку и вытащил меня из бездны, в которую я так охотно себя загонял.

_Вскоре слух о словах Колтона разнёсся по всему центру. Джедидия не понимал в чём дело, пока Мэй Ли не объяснила ему, что Колтон не произнёс ни слова за восемь лет. Он пришёл в центр в молчании, оплакивая лучшего друга, и даже с ней он раньше не говорил. Она не знала, что он сделал, но не жаловалась. Джедидия уговорил Колтона рассказать ему, что заставило его говорить._

_Он сказал: «Ты выглядишь так, как выглядел бы Грэм, доживи он до твоего возраста».  
Джедидия остался с ними надолго. С годами они стали ближе. Стали братьями. Затем любовниками. Первый шаг сделал Джедидия, но Колтон не возражал. Они полюбили друг друга, сами того не осознавая. И стали неудержимой командой вместе с Мэй Ли. Их имена наводили на вампиров страх. Мэй Ли была душой и сердцем их трио, Джедидия — позвоночником, Колтон — мозгом._

Вампиры разбежались. Я увидел змееподобную голову Королевы вампиров, которую мы пришли убить. Я знал, что это была она. За плечом вампира я увидел кого-то. Грэма, каким он должен был выглядеть сейчас. Он улыбнулся мне и подал руку.

Он сказал «Tar abhaile, Колтон, teacht ar ais chugam. Leat a thuilleadh ag fulaingt. Tá sé in am le haghaidh an pian dul amach». Я улыбнулся и потянулся к нему. 

Когда Королева укусила меня за шею, я ответил «Tá mé sa bhaile, Graeme, bhí mé ag teacht ar ais chugat».  
Я ничего не чувствовал. Грэм окутал меня своим духом, и мы направились навстречу свету. Я знал, что я не единственный павший священник, но это меня не волновало. Мы пали, защищая Церковь. Мы оставили послание, которое будет жить в веках.  
Герой не умирает для тех, кто продолжает путь. Мы — герои. Я знаю, что в уме Мэй Ли и Джедидии я буду жить вечно.

**Author's Note:**

> * **Tar abhaile, Colton, teacht ar ais chugam. Leat a thuilleadh ag fulaingt. Tá sé in am le haghaidh an pian dul amach.** \- Возвращайся домой, Колтон, возвращайся ко мне. Страдания окончены. Боли пришло время уйти.
> 
>  **Tá mé sa bhaile, Graeme, bhí mé ag teacht ar ais chugat.** \- Я дома, Грэм. Я возвращался к тебе.
> 
> * В оригинале в названии и последнем абзаце использована строчка из песни Heather Dale - Hero. **'We left behind a message that cannot be claimed by death. A hero lives forever for the ones who carry on.'**


End file.
